The present invention relates to a fuel tank cap for capturing evaporative emissions from fuel tanks or other engine components.
Internal combustion engines are often used to power small equipment such as lawnmowers, tillers, snow throwers, lawn tractors and the like. The fuel system includes a tank, in which fuel is stored for use. Generally, the volatility of the fuel allows a portion of the fuel to evaporate and mix with air within the tank. Changes in temperature, such as those between evening and daytime, as well as sloshing during use can cause an increase or a decrease in the amount of fuel vapor in the tank as well as an increase or a decrease in the pressure within the tank.
To deal with the fuel vapor, the fuel tank cap often includes a filtering element. The filtering element filters the fuel vapor from the air to substantially reduce or eliminate any fuel vapor emissions from the fuel system.